Kilat Menembus Mendung
by in my new vers
Summary: Naruto mencoba merubah diri setelah sadar atas semua kenakalan yang ia lakukan. Lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata itu seakan menjadi awal cerita baru dalam hari-harinya, dimana ia mulai merasakan apa arti sesungguhnya dari teman, cinta, dan persahabatan. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?


**Hello, minna! Apa kabar? I hope you're doing fine! I'm glad to inform you that I'm just return! Hahaha..**

**Setelah sebelumnya menerbitkan fic pertama author berjudul "We both have to conduct this mission!" yang bisa dibilang super simpel dan no-basa-basi (Maklum, baru pertama nulis, hehehe, tapi kalau belum baca check it out, ya? :D) dan setelah itu vakum untuk beberapa lama -kalau dihitung-hitung sudah lebih setahun-, sekarang author kembali mencoba menulis fic yang pakai basa-basi dikit (Ya, ini! Tulisan yang sedang readers baca ini adalah basa-basi, nih! :D) dan pastinya berbekal 'hint' yang author dapatkan. Author telah mendapat berbagai hint dari fic-fic yang diterbitkan oleh teman-teman dan review yang author terima.**

**Dalam fic ini tampaknya akan dimainkan beberapa karakter/pemain yang mungkin belum semua readers mengetahuinya. Sebab, author sebisa mungkin mencari karakter yang benar-benar pas dengan cerita ini (Kayak sutradara aja, ya? :/). Jadi nanti kalau ada karakter yang readers belum tahu, search aja di google, supaya readers tahu bagaimana rupa/bentuk/wujud fisik dari karakter tersebut (Yang jelas masih karakter dalam dunia Naruto, kok! ;D). Atau kalau perlu author bakal cantumkan link yang berisi data mengenai karakter tersebut. Yang jelas, readers tidak sampai kebingungan karenanya.**

**Ya, mungkin segitu aja ya, pembukaannya? (Yang pengen panjang siapa-yang peduli siapa?) Kurang pandai dalam menyusun kata-kata? Hehe. Yang pasti, author tentunya masih belajar dalam menulis fic yang bagus. Oleh karena itu, author mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya ya, minna! Tentunya minna bisa kirimkan via review.  
**

**Baiklah, sekian dari author. Author berharap readers sekalian bisa menikmati cerita ini dan juga terhibur. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya dan selamat membaca! :)**

* * *

Playing Naruto characters just **in my new vers**ion..

**Kilat Menembus Mendung**

**Chapter 1: Troublemaker?**

**Cast: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Kakashi, Yamato, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Kurenai (Mentioned), and Yugao (Mentioned).**

Pagi yang cerah. Kicauan burung menambah nuansa kesegaran pagi. Suasana yang cerah juga terasa di sebuah sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas. Para siswa-siswinya terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tenang dan damai. Ada yang sambil membaca buku, bercengkrama dengan temannya, bercanda, maupun saling merangkul.

High School of Konoha. Sebuah sekolah yang megah dengan bangunan bergaya klasik. Sekolah yang bisa dikatakan sekolah elit, dan pelajarnya adalah anak-anak dari 'Very Important Person'. Dilihat dari penampilan siswanya, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sekolah itu bertaraf lebih tinggi dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Siswa laki-laki dengan kemeja ungu dan celana panjang hitam. Sedangkan siswinya juga dengan kemeja ungu, namun dengan rok hitam. Corak indah yang menghiasi kemejanya semakin menambah kesan yang elegan.

Untuk sementara, para siswa-siswi nan damai itu masih bisa merasakan sejuk dan tenangnya pagi itu, sampai akhirnya seseorang datang. Seseorang yang mengendarai motor dengan knalpot besar yang terdengar cukup memekakkan. Perspeksi siswa-siswi pun beralih ke arah orang itu, dan terlihatlah. Seorang laki-laki mengenakan helm full-face yang wajahnya tertutup kaca helm, mengendarai sebuah motor besar tipe sport berwarna putih dengan selang-seling merah, melaju dengan akselerasi yang tidak terlalu cepat. Dari segi gaya, laki-laki itu memang terkesan keren dan cool, sehingga orang-orang pun 'get impressed' saat melihatnya, khususnya kaum wanita. Namun di saat lelaki itu menggeber-geber handle gas motornya, semua orang langsung memasang raut muka tidak senang, dan perasaan 'get impressed' tadi justru berubah menjadi keinginan untuk menginjak-nginjaknya. Ada yang karena sanking tidak tahannya sampai memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya. Pasalnya, suara knalpot motor itu sampai masuk menderu ke organ telinga mereka yang paling dalam. Hingga salah seorang siswa mulai berlontar, "Lagi? Kalau terus begini, lama-lama aku bisa tuli."

Lelaki dengan motor sport tadi terlihat akan menuju tempat parkir untuk berlabuh. Di sana telah tampak beberapa laki-laki yang duduk di atas motor yang kelihatannya milik mereka masing-masing. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, ia kembali menggeber-geber gasnya, membuat beberapa lelaki tadi memasang raut muka malas. Ada juga yang memutar bola matanya. Sampai yang lain mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak tahan mendengar suara knalpot motor itu. Melihat reaksi dari para lelaki tadi, si pemilik motor sport akhirnya menghentikan aksi yang membuat orang-orang menggerutu itu. Dan begitu ia mematikan motornya, terdengarlah suara riuh siswa-siswi sekolah yang tadinya tertutupi oleh suara motornya. Namun, tampaknya suara siswa-siswi itu lebih mendingan.

"Woi, Naruto. Tuli lah orang kau buat."

Si pemilik motor sport mulai melepas helmnya, hingga akhirnya terlepas sempurna dari kepalanya. Terlihatlah kepala lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Rambutnya kuning dan acak-acakan.

Dan ternyata namanya adalah Naruto.

Seakan tanpa dosa, ia hanya nyengir kepada orang yang barusan berbicara kepadanya.

"Ee, Kiba. Itu tidak separah yang kemarin."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kiba itu malah menaikkan alisnya dan terlihat heran. Rambutnya hampir sama dengan Naruto, namun berwarna coklat.

"Masih bisa bilang begitu? Hhahh."

Kiba mendenguskan nafas beratnya. Sementara Naruto masih bernyengir saja.

"Ahh sudahlah. Ayo makan. Udah lapar nih." kata seorang lagi dengan rambut diikat.

"Benar kata Shikamaru. Aku juga sudah sangat lapaaaroooi.." kata seorang yang lain menyetujui usul lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"He, Choji. Kalau kau lapar kenapa nggak makan di rumah?" sambung Naruto.

"Di rumah menu-nya membosankan. Di sini kan banyak pilihannya. Hahaha.."

Cengir dari Choji menutup dialog mereka. Naruto pun beranjak dari motornya, sebagai respon permintaan dua orang yang ingin segera makan itu. Sekilas pandangannya beralih ke arah seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi memang berada di antara mereka, namun masih belum bergeming. Belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gaya lelaki itu seperti tak acuh dengan orang-orang yang tadinya saling beroceh itu.

"Woy, Sasuke. Ngapa diam aja? Kau sakit? You didn't give a damn at all." tanya Naruto kepada lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Pandangannya terlalu cuek untuk dijelaskan.

"Ei, Naruto. Kau ngejek atau apa?" jawab Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Choji terdengar menahan tawa mereka. Demikian juga dengan Kiba dan Naruto. Begitu melihat reaksi kedua orang itu, reaksi Sasuke malah semakin memburuk.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia kan selalu begitu.."

Kata-kata Naruto membuat frekuensi suara tawa mereka membesar.

"Ah, sudah. Ayolah!"

Ajakan Kiba membuat tiga orang yang masih setengah tertawa dan seorang yang cuek itu mulai beranjak. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, seseorang yang mengendarai sepeda bergerak menuju Kiba. Orang itu bermata bulat dan berambut rapi. Dia terlihat sangat buru-buru.

"Eeeee... awaaaaaas!"

Mata Kiba semakin membesar seiring mendekatnya anak itu ke arahnya, dan...

Mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak.

"Waaaaaaaaa...!"

Kiba berhasil menghindar dan justru jatuh ke rerumputan di pinggir jalan.

"Maaf, maaf!" sahut si mata bulat sambil terus melaju.

Suara tawa pun kembali terdengar di sana. Mereka tertawa melihat Kiba. Bahkan kali ini, Sasuke juga bereaksi walaupun hanya berupa senyuman tipis tanda hatinya geli melihat Kiba terjatuh.

Kiba langsung bangkit dan segera membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang terkotori rumput. Ia menatap orang yang baru saja membuatnya terjatuh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Sial anak itu! berani dia sampai membuat aku jatuh seperti ini!"

Rekan-rekan Kiba malah terus-terusan tertawa, melihat peristiwa menggelikan yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka. Dan wajah Kiba pun semakin kusut.

.

.

.

BAAMMM!

"Hng?"

"Kurang ajar anak tadi, masih geram aku kalau mengingatnya!"

Suasana cukup riuh terdengar di kantin, masih sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Lima orang yang sebelumnya berada di parkiran terlihat berada di sana, sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Suara hantaman tangan Kiba membuat mereka sedikit terhenyak.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kok berani kali?"

Kata-kata Kiba terdengar penuh dendam. Ia merasa dipermalukan oleh orang tadi. Terlebih karena ia adalah anggota dari kelompoknya.

Ya, sebuah kelompok yang paling disegani di sekolah. Beranggotakan lima orang elit dengan kekayaan orang tua yang berlimpah ruah. Semua siswa di sekolah, termasuk beberapa pengurus sekolah sangat segan dengan mereka. Seluruh penghuni sekolah mengklaim mereka sebagai sebuah geng, walaupun mereka tidak merasa sebagai geng. Geng mereka sering dipanggil 'Geng Naruto'. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena Naruto adalah yang paling mencolok dan paling terkenal dari geng itu. Walaupun di situ juga ada Sasuke, yang ketenangan dan ketampanannya sudah terkenal di sekolah. Dan seluruh siswi tentunya tahu akan hal itu dan memujanya. Orang tua mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh di sekolah ini, tentunya dalam segi finansial. Otomatis mereka pun bisa bebas dan berkuasa di sekolah itu, tidak takut akan siapapun. Namun mereka menganggap diri mereka bisa berkuasa bukan karena mereka anak orang kaya raya, melainkan karena merekalah yang paling kuat di sekolah. Sudah banyak anak-anak yang coba buat-buat urusan, namun akhirnya takluk dengan mereka yang juga jago berkelahi. Kesimpulannya, guru tak bisa 'menghalangi' mereka karena orang tua mereka membiayai sekolah, sedangkan para siswa segan pada mereka karena mereka kuat, disamping alasan sebelumnya. Sebagian besar siswi juga mengagumi mereka.

"Setahuku, dia itu anak kelas XI, seangkatan juga dengan kita." Choji menjawab.

Setelah mengunyah dan menelan makanannya dengan -seperti- penuh dendam, Kiba nyerocos lagi.

"Gayanya kok kayak orang biasa gitu?! Pakai sepeda begituan lagi ke sekolah! Dia kira sekolah ini tempat orang semacam dia? Kenapa bisa sih dia masuk disini?!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak menggubris konversasi di hadapan mereka karena sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing akhirnya mulai peduli. Shikamaru pun akhirnya angkat bicara, meskipun dengan nada malas.

"Ya.. kudengar dia itu memang bukan orang kaya. Dia bisa masuk sekolah ini aja karena dapat beasiswa."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru merespon dengan mendenguskan nafas dan memejamkan matanya, malas.

"Eee Naruto... kau seperti nggak tahu aja. Apa yang Shikamaru nggak tahu?" balas Choji.

Shikamaru pun kembali membuka matanya, masih malas. Lalu meneruskan makannya.

Memang Shikamaru adalah salah satu siswa yang otaknya paling encer di sekolah itu. Kecerdasannya memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dan 'Geng Naruto' beruntung memilikinya. Namun, Shikamaru sangat pemalas. Gayanya yang cuek -namun tidak seperti Sasuke- menegaskan akan sifatnya itu. Ia paling tidak suka mengerjakan suatu aktivitas, seperti membuat tugas, kecuali kalau sudah sangat terpaksa atau emergency situation. Termasuk berkelahi, sebenarnya ia paling malas. Namun kalau sudah sangat terpaksa atau emergency, apa boleh buat? Logika Shikamaru. Ia tidak selincah anggota yang lain kala berkelahi, namun tidak bisa juga dikatakan buruk. Tapi, ia ahli dalam strategi, dan belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam bermain catur.

"Hhah... katanya aja sekolah elit, anak kayak gitu aja bisa masuk." ujar Kiba sambil memejamkan mata dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, kelihatannya masih kesal.

"Sudahlah... tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ngapain berurusan sama orang kayak gitu, nggak ada gunanya. Emangnya kenapa sih kau..."

"Ini masalah reputasi, men!" potong Kiba tiba-tiba.

Di saat sedang klimaks-klimaksnya, lewatlah seorang siswa dengan kulit putih pucat. Geng Naruto melihatnya dengan diam. Ia memandang Naruto datar, sementara Naruto memandangnya sinis.

"Hhah... anak itu memang sangat menyebalkan, tebayyou!"

"Hei, Naruto. Kau tampak kesulitan melawannya kemarin. Untung saja kami bantu." ujar Shikamaru.

"Aaaah... emang siapa yang minta bantuan kalian! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Anak lembut seperti dia, haah.. mudah sekali melawannya, dasar anak ke-sai-yangan!"

"Eh? Haaah... dasar tak tahu diuntung. Tapi kenapa kau bilang dia anak kesayangan?"

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Yugao-sensei terhadapnya? Dia selalu dipuji-puji sama Yugao-sensei, mentang-mentang dia pandai melukis! Tapi biarlah, setidaknya dia sudah merasakan tinjuanku! Dan dia pasti nggak akan berani lagi ama kita!"

"Sama kami ya nggak berani. Tapi kalau sama kau, entahlah."

"HEEEEEEEEEEIII...!"

"AAAAAAHHHH... SEKARANG SIAPA YANG SEDANG MARAH!"

BAAMMM! Sekali lagi. Kali ini Sasuke sampai tersedak.

"Kenapa jadi kalian berdua yang berkelahi?! Aku yang lagi maraaahh!" amuk Kiba.

"Iya, Kiba. Lanjutkan." balas Naruto polos.

"Bagus! Aku lanjutkan. Walaupun mungkin tadi hanya sedikit yang melihat, atau sekalipun tidak ada yang melihat, tapi tetap aja tindakan anak bersepeda tadi adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan terhadap kita! Kau tahu kan siapa kita di sekolah?"

Semua rekan-rekannya hanya menanggapi datar. Sasuke batuk-batuk.

"Memangnya kita siapa?" sambung Naruto. "Kita hanyalah sekumpulan anak-anak pengacau yang tidak berotak dan..."

"Diam! BAKAA!" ucap Shikamaru dan Choji serempak.

Naruto bungkam.

"Becanda, kok." kata Naruto.

"Lagian, kita ini bukan pengacau yang suka buat masalah! Kita hanya membela diri apabila ada yang macam-macam ama kita! Ya, nggak.. ya, nggak?!" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Huh, dasar baka. Hmm.. mungkin dia belum tahu siapa kita... namun aku akan memberitahunya! Lihat saja, hahaha!"

Suara tertawa licik Kiba membuat Naruto agak takut.

"Oi, Kiba! Seram kali ketawa kau!" kata Naruto sambil mengusuk-ngusuk punggung Sasuke.

.

.

.

Anak itu berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya, di saat jam menunjukkan sekitar pukul dua siang. Waktu pulang sekolah. Dalam benaknya ia tengah berpikir.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi salah, ya? Apa mungkin dia terluka karena tadi hampir tertabrak olehku? Mungkin aku harus minta maaf. Ya itulah yang dinamakan semangat muda, 'Road to Masculinity'! Tapi dia kelas berapa ya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya."

"Lee!" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"? Tenten! Ada apa?"

"Ini buku latihanmu yang ku pinjam semalam."

"Oh, makasih ya."

"Ei, seharusnya aku yang bilang makasih."

"Iya, iya, no problem."

"Ya udah, aku pulang ya."

"Eeh.. Tenten, tunggu dulu. Aku mau nanya sesuatu."

"Nanya apa?"

"Kamu tahu nggak siswa yang ada corak merah di kedua pipinya?"

"Corak merah? Maksud kamu yang corak merah kayak taring gitu?"

"Iya, iya! Kamu tahu siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia itu Kiba, anak dari kelas XI C. Masak kamu nggak tahu sih?"

"Emangnya ada yang spesial darinya?"

"Ya... bisa dibilang gitu lah. Dia kan anggota Geng Naruto, geng paling disegani di sekolah ini! Dia tu orang yang sangat fanatik dengan anjing. Dia punya banyak anjing di rumahnya. Sanking fanatiknya sampai-sampai dia mentato kedua pipinya itu! Dan kau tahu apa lagi?"

Lee mulai terbawa suasana.

"Dia... menggigit?"

"Bukan! Dia garang! Mweeeww!" ujar Tenten sambil bergaya seperti harimau ingin mencengkram.

"Iiii! Kau menyeramkan!"

"Ha? Eh? Oh? Ehm... maaf. Aku agak berlebihan ya? Hehehe." Jawab Tenten yang mengubah sikap mencengkramnya menjadi polos tak berdosa.

"Emangnya kenapa sih kamu nanya dia?"

"Eee... nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Hehehe..?" jawab Lee ketawa panik.

"Hm.. aneh sekali," batin Tenten sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Ya udah, aku pulang dulu, ya? Bye."

"Ok. Bye bye."

"Apa? Tenten bilang dia garang? Iii..."

"Tapi no problem. Bagaimanapun 'kelihatannya' aku yang salah, jadi aku harus minta maaf! Road to Masculinity!"

Lee berkata-kata dalam benaknya, hingga akhirnya ia pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Dua orang lelaki dewasa tampak tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Hampir setiap siswa yang melewatinya selalu memberi salam atau melampirkan senyum pada mereka.

"Yamato... ada rencana pulang sekolah ni?"

"Hmm... tampaknya nggak ada, Kakashi-senpai. Tapi seandainya kau mau, aku masih menawarkan rencana yang kemarin itu."

"Rencana apa?"

"Makan ramen di Ichiraku! Setidaknya jika kau ingin membuka maskermu itu! Hahaha.."

Kakashi hanya melirik Yamato dengan pandangan malas. Ya, sebenarnya memang selau kelihatan begitu. Namun kalau memang sedang 'malas', bisa dibedakan.

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi dan Yamato menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang memanggil pun menghampiri mereka.

"Anko-san? Ada apa?"

Anko agak salah tingkah.

"Eee... apa kau... ada waktu senggang siang ini?"

"Hmm.. kurasa ada. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Anko justru melamun melihat Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san... kau tampan sekali... mata yang tajam, tata rambut yang keren, gaya yang cool, dan masker yang menutupi wajahmu... sungguh terkesan misterius dan membuatku penasaran... kau benar-benar pria yang gagah dan juga maskulin! Oh Kakashi-san..." batin Anko.

Kakashi dan Yamato saling menatap dan keheranan.

"Anko-san?"

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi yang tengah buru-buru menyenggol Anko, membuat Anko kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh namun Kakashi refleks menyelamatkannya. Anko terhenyak dari lamunannya.

"Uh!"

Kakashi memegang Anko erat. Siswi yang menabrak pun segera meminta maaf.

"Aduh.. maaf Anko-sensei, saya lagi buru-buru mau mengembalikan buku ke pustaka. Sekali lagi maaf ya... oh?"

Siswi itu justru terperangah melihat keadaan di depannya. Begitu juga siswa-siswi lain di sekitarnya. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya, terkejut memandang Kakashi dan Anko berpegangan. Sebagian mulai tersenyum-senyum dan tekikih-kikih.

Kakashi yang terlihat masih cukup tenang memandang ke sekitarnya, dimana para siswa dan siswi mulai tersenyum-senyum ke arahnya dan Anko. Ia mulai menyadari maksud dari senyum itu dan keadaannya sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Anko yang masih terkejut, ia juga menyadarinya, sehingga serempak mereka berdua pun melepaskan pegangannya masing-masing.

"Ya ampun, Ino, lain kali hati-hati ya kalau jalan, bahaya lari-lari di koridor, apalagi kalau banyak orang begini."

"Iya, sensei, saya minta maaf ya, sensei."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa."

"Ya udah, saya permisi dulu ya, Anko sensei, Kakashi sensei, Yamato sensei." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

Para sensei pun membalas senyum Ino. Bersamaan, siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka mulai membubarkan diri.

"Anak yang sopan." ujar Yamato.

"Gomen, Kakashi-san..." lanjut Anko kemudian.

"Oh, iya. Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Arigatou."

"Jadi... mengapa tadi kau waktu senggangku?"

Kakashi dan Anko pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Awalnya Yamato juga mendengarkan, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa terabaikan dan terasing.

"Hhaah.. aku mulai dicuekin! Mengapa lama sekali bicaranya?" batin Yamato yang memasang muka malas.

"Eh? Tunggu. Orang bilang kalau ada orang berdua, yang ketiga adalah... setan! Apa?"

"Hmm... jadi kau ingin mengajakku ke teater drama?"

"Ya.. kau bisa kan?" balas Anko.

"Hmm.. kurasa bisa. Bagaimana jika Yamato, eh.. Yamato! Mau kemana?"

Yamato berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu, senpai!" ujarnya sembari menjauh.

"Hmm... kau ingin mengajak Yamato-san?" sambung Anko.

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh, kok. Nggak apa-apa."

"Baiklah."

"Pick me up at 3 pm, okay?"

"Got it."

"OK. See you later."

Anko pun menutup pembicaraan dan segera pergi.

"Andai ini selalu terjadi, berpegangan dengan Kakashi-saan..!" batinnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hhah.. mengapa guru Bahasa dan Sastra Jepang justru banyak menggunakan bahasa Inggris?"

.

.

.

Ino tampak keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hhaah... untung saja perpustakaan belum tutup. Hampir aku terlambat mengembalikannya."

Ino lalu mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Sakura?"

"Ino? Nanda?"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Aku di kantin."

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana."

.

.

.

"Yamato?"

"Senpai! Apa konversasinya sudah selesai?"

"Ya.. Kenapa kau duduk di sini? Katamu ke toilet?"

Kakashi heran karena melihat Yamato sedang duduk-duduk.

"Yaaa... sudah selesai."

Kakashi hening.

"Cepat kali, ya?" batinnya.

"Well... n-nevermind. Ikimashou."

.

.

.

"Hhah... aku capek sekali, plus lapar. Sibuk membantu Kurenai-sensei menghias auditorium sekolah. Huh, I'm really pooped."

"Tampaknya kau sangat kesusahan, ya. Tapi udah selesai, kan?"

"Udah, sih. Sudahlah, aku mau menemui Naruto. Kau ikut?"

"Naruto?"

"Iya, tadi dia menelponku, dia bilang dia nunggu di parkir. Nampaknya ada yang mau dibicarakan"

.

.

.

"Ei, Yamato. Anko-san mengajakku ke teater drama siang ini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aa? Kau mengajakku? Apa Anko-san tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Dia membolehkan kau ikut jika kau mau."

Yamato berpikir.

"Sedangkan tadi aja yang sebentar aku dicuekin, apalagi kalau acara lama seperti itu. Hhah... bisa kering aku lama-lama! Dan aku bukanlah orang ketiga yang disebut sebagai setaaan..!" batin Yamato.

"Eh... terima kasih untuk ajakannya, senpai, tapi aku siang ini ada pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikan."

Kakashi melirik Yamato tanda tidak puas dan ingin jawaban lebih, dan Yamato menyadari itu.

"Yaaa... pekerjaan sekolah untuk kegiatan ku besok, maklumlah, guru olahraga kan banyak kegiatan."

"Oh."

"Hhah... Kakashi-senpai sangat kritis." batin Yamato lega.

Beberapa langkah kemudian.

"Oi, Yamato. Bagaimana dengan geng Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Kau menanyai geng Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Iya, Sakura... kemaren kan mereka menghajar Sai, padahal Sai itu kan baik dan juga cool, tipe aku banget deh. Kasihan kan kalau digebukin? Apa mereka masih bermasalah?"

"Oh, tenang aja, Ino.. masalah kemarin hanya masalah sepele, kok. Udah di selesaikan sendiri di kantor, dengan Yamato-sensei juga."

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kemarin kau yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan Sai, Yamato?"

"Ya, begitulah, senpai. Mereka sudah berdamai."

"Yaaa... I wonder if Naruto make trouble again."

"Tenang saja, senpai. Kemarin Naruto pun sudah janji katanya nggak akan buat masalah lagi."

.

.

.

"Mereka nggak akan berantem dengan Sai lagi, kan?"

"Iya, Ino. Kan aku dah bilang Naruto udah janji nggak akan bikin masalah...

lagi.."

Kata-kata Sakura semakin melambat ketika pandangannya dan Ino terhenti di tempat parkir. Tanpa sadar langkah mereka berdua pun ikut terhenti.

.

.

.

Yamato dan Kakashi seakan terperangah saat melihat ke arah tempat parkir.

"..."

"Apa kau yakin, Yamato..?!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Omake! With: Hidan and Kakuzu.**

"Oee... Kakuzu-san!"

"Ee.. Hidan-chan? Nanda? Mau bayar utang?"

"Utang? Hei.. aku tak punya hutang denganmu! Lagipula kenapa kau memanggilku Hidan-chan?! Aku kan bukan anak-anak!"

"Hhaah... baru datang saja sudah disambut buruk dan berhubungan dengan uang!" batin Hidan.

"Oh.. hehehe... gomen, gomen. Kadang kau bertingkah lebih dari anak kecil."

"NANIIIIEEE?!"

"Hahaha... jadi kau ingin dipanggil apa?"

"Yaaaahh... mungkin Hidan saja sudah cukup."

"Oh, yeaa! Aku sudah mendapatkan panggilan baru untukmu! Aku akan memanggilmu, Hidan-kun!

Hidan menatap Kakuzu dengan malas, sementara Kakuzu terlihat riang gembira.

"Ah, whatever! Aku ke sini mau pangkas, Kakuzu-san!"

"Mau pangkas, ya? Ok, silahkan duduk!"

Setelah Hidan duduk, Kakuzu pun mengambil rambut Hidan menggunakan sisir untuk memangkasnya.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memangkasmu! Gaya seperti biasa kan?"

"Eee... aku cuma pengen rambut yang berada tepat di atas telingaku dipotong sedikit saja! Dirapikan! Terlihat berlebih dan kurang rapi, kan?"

"Oo... begitu. Ngomong dong dari tadi."

"Makanya jangan main lurus-lurus aja dong, Kakuzu-san!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakuzu pun selesai.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai."

"Haaaa... mantap Kakuzu-san!"

"Cuma segitu doang?"

"Lah iya, dong! Aku pengen rapiin yang sedikit ini aja. Sekarang jadi lebih mantap, kan? Makasih, ya!"

Hidan beranjak pergi.

"Hei, kau tidak lupa sesuatu?" lanjut Kakuzu.

"Lupa sesuatu? Kurasa tidak ada." balas Hidan.

"Apa kau tidak lupa... uang?"

"Uang?"

"Emaksudmu... bayar?"

"Yap, kau berhasil."

"Ya ampun, Kakuzu-san, segitu aja bayar? Emang berapa sih?"

"Kau sudah lupa, ya? 10 ryō."

"Hhah?! 10 ryō?! Kau sudah gila?! Aku pangkas sedikit ini saja bayar 10 ryō?!"

"Ya... begitulah. Kau tidak lihat itu?" ujar Kakuzu sambil menunjuk menggunakan jempolnya.

Hidan mengikuti arah tunjukan Kakuzu yang mengarah ke sebuah tulisan.

"Seberapapun pangkasnya, bayarnya tetap SAMA."

"Ya ampun... sejak kapan tulisan itu ada di sana?"

"Baru kemaren ditempel."

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, Kakuzu-san!"

"Kenapa tidak? Itu wajar kan? Lagian, mungkin semua tempat pangkas juga seperti itu, kurasa." ujar Hidan sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Aaaaah... ayolah, Kakuzu-san! Kalo nggak gratis, turunin harganya lah...! Aku kan udah biasa pangkas di sini."

"Turunin harga, ya? Hmm... bagaimana kalau 9 ryō?"

"9 ryō? Masa cuma kurang 1 ryō? Turunin lagi dong, Kakuzu-san!"

"Kalau 8 ryō? Itu sudah kebijakan terbaikku."

Hidan kemudian menghitung-hitung menggunakan jarinya.

"Masih kemahalan, Kakuzu-san! Aku pengennya 5 ryō lah..."

"Wah... itu udah setengah harga. Bisa rugi aku, Hidan-kun!"

"Rugi kepalamu! Yang kau pangkas aja ntah sampai satu senti ntah nggak! Lama kau memangkas pun ntah sampai satu menit ntah nggak! Dasar tua-tua mata duitan!" batin Hidan.

"Baiklah... bagaimana kalau 6 ryō?" tawar Kakuzu.

"6 ryō? Serius, Kakuzu-san?"

"Serius, dong! Kalau masalah uang aku pasti serius, nggak pernah bercanda."

"Gitu dong, Kakuzu-san! Dari tadi tadi, kek."

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Hidan yang sedang semangat-seamangatnya merogoh saku langsung berhenti.

"Pakai syarat? Apaan?"

"Traktir aku makan di Ichiraku."

"Ichiraku? Makan ramen?"

"Ya.. udah lapar juga rasanya siang ni."

Hidan berpikir-pikir. "Harga semangkok ramen 6 ryō. Kalau aku bayar sama dia 6 ryō terus ditambah ramen yang harganya 6 ryō, berarti uangku keluar... 12 ryō!"

"Sama saja..." Hidan perlahan bangun dari sikap menunduknya.

"Kau mau membuatku nombok, Kakuzu-saaaaaan! Uangku bahkan keluar lebih banyak daripada harga semula!" lanjut Hidan berapi-api.

"Ya... seperti itulah, Hidan-kun. Walaupun teman, uang tetaplah uang."

"Aaah... ya sudah, ya sudah! Aku pengen dipangkas secara keseluruhan aja rambutku!"

"Daripada uangku 10 ryō cuma untuk memotong rambut bagian atas kuping yang cuma sebesar upil itu, kan sayang.. lebih baik aku pangkas aja keseluruhan rambutku. Masa harga motong rambut sesedikit itu aja sama dengan harga pangkas biasa?" batin Hidan.

"Kau ingin pangkas lagi yang seperti biasa?"

"Iyaa..!"

"Jadi bagaimana kesepakatan kita tadi? Dibatalin?"

"Ya dibatalin, dong! Mana mau aku nombok!"

Kakuzu pun memangkas rambut Hidan seperti pangkas biasanya. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, pangkas pun selesai.

"Ini, Kakuzu-san." Hidan memberi 10 ryō kepada Kakuzu.

"Kau sudah gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya membayar uang pangkasku barusan! Emang kenapa? Nggak mau?"

"Masa cuma segini?"

"Hhah?! Tarif pangkasmu kan emang segitu! Apa barusan tarifnya udah naik?"

"Kau pangkas dua kali, kan?! Nggak sadar? Terus kau bilang kesepakatan kita dibatalkan."

"Jadi?"

"Yaa... tidak ada pengurangan biaya sama sekali. Harga yang pertama sama dengan yang kedua."

"Jadi berapa aku harus membayar...?"

"20 ryō."

"NANIIIIEEE?! DASAR KAKUZU-SAN MATA DUITAAAAAANNNNN!"


End file.
